Holding onto Forever
by Lycanna
Summary: Matt s'est encore battu avec Mello et il trouve du réconfort en la personne de Near. Cette rencontre laissera les deux génies changés à jamais. Yaoi, lemon.


**-:- Holding onto Forever -:-**

 **Auteur** : ohhai

 **Langue d'origine** : Anglais

 **Traducteur** : NellyParker

 **Bêta** : AudeTK

 **Résumé** : Matt s'est encore battu avec Mello et il trouve du réconfort en la personne de Near. Cette rencontre laissera les deux génies changés à jamais.

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort - Romance

 **Personnages** : Matt, Mello, Near.

 **Disclaimer** : Cette fiction appartient à ohhai, je ne suis que la traductrice. Ceci est une traduction libre, j'essaye donc de garder l'esprit de la fiction originale tout en adaptant la structure à la langue française sans faire de mot à mot.

 **Warning :** Lemon et yaoi dans les chapitres avenirs.

Ndt : Voici une des rares fictions dont le couple principal est Matt/Near. Personnellement, c'est un de mes couples préféré et je tenais à le faire partager/découvrir dans le fandom francophone.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Near

C'était un jour de Juin ordinaire à la Wammy's House, l'orphelinat que j'ai appelé mon foyer pendant tant d'années. Je me rappelais à peine de ma vie avant ça. Quelques fragments subsistaient bien sûr mais je ne savais pratiquement pas qui j'étais au paravent. C'était tout ce que je savais. Objectifs, performance, travail. Nous étions destinés à exceller. L'un d'entre nous était destiné à être le meilleur. Son nom est L, ou du moins c'est ainsi que tout le monde le connaissait. L est la raison même de l'existence de cet endroit, et l'un d'entre nous devra prendre sa place s'il venait à mourir prématurément. Le rôle de L dans le monde est bien trop important. Tandis que 99% de la population ne sait même pas qu'il existe, presque toutes les personnes vivant dans une société industrialisée bénéficient de son travail. Nous sommes sa police d'assurance, pour garantir la continuité de son travail.

En ce qui concerne les études, on me considère n°1. Je ne m'en vante pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon inquiétude. C'est une position que je maintiens volontiers, mais je n'en fait pas une obsession. Tout ce que je fait c'est me concentrer, faire ce que l'on attend de moi, et voir le résultat. En conséquence, je suis bien souvent méprisé par les autres. Inutile de dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Aucun en réalité, maintenant que j'y pense. Je me socialise rarement à moins que ce ne soit pour un projet de groupe ou si quelqu'un demande mon aide, ce que je suis toujours ravi de faire. Je ne m'acharne pas à rester n°1. Ça se déroule juste de cette façon. N°2 en revanche, à l'air de penser autrement.

Son nom est Mello, et il croit de toutes les fibres de son être que c'est ma mission operandi de le surpasser dans tous les domaines possibles. Me battre l'obsède. Son incommensurable ego alimente son besoin de me vaincre. Je ne céderai pas juste pour ses beaux yeux. Je continue simplement mes activités et j'essaye de l'ignorer, ce qui n'est pas simple du tout. Ce n'est simple pour personne de l'ignorer. La plupart des orphelins le craignent. Pas que ce soit une brute, c'est simplement mieux d'être dans son camp que contre lui. Il a beaucoup d'ami mais n'est proche d'aucun d'entre eux. Et en ce jour de Juin, alors que j'étais assis sur le sol de la salle commune en train d'assembler un puzzle blanc, l'un de mes exercices intellectuels favoris, j'ai entendu un scénario habituel se dérouler juste devant moi.

\- J'ai mieux à faire que de jouer avec toi et tes jeux. Tu passes trop de temps là-dessus de toute façon. dit sèchement Mello.

\- Allez, il n'y en a que pour quelques minutes. Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. T'es le meilleur. supplia Matt qui pouvait plus ou moins être considéré comme l'un de ses amis les plus proches.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas et tu le sais. répondit froidement Mello.

Il regarda brièvement dans ma direction et s'éloigna sans laisser la moindre chance à Matt de répondre. C'était la troisième dispute à laquelle j'assistais en une semaine.

Un soupir s'échappa du garçon aux cheveux auburn. Il avait un regard exaspéré. Je le savais parce que je les regardais. Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais, mais il m'a déjà vu les regarder lors de leurs disputes. Nos regards se croisèrent.

\- Near. Est-ce que tu es occupé en ce moment ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas particulièrement, Matt.

\- Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à faire quelque chose. Je joue à un nouveau jeu de rôle sur les ordinateurs portables que L nous a offert cette année. Je suis bloqué, je veux dire je suis vraiment bloqué sur cette partie. Il y a pas mal de stratégie et j'arrive pas à continuer peu importe sous quel angle j'essaye. Ça fait bientôt 7 jours que j'y suis, j'en perds la tête !

\- Tu sais que je ne joue pas aux jeux vidéo Matt.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel jeu vidéo. Tu serais très doué, j'en suis sûr. Je suis certain que Mello pourrait très bien le faire lui aussi, mais comme tu as pu le constater, il n'a pas voulu m'aider. Si lui peut le faire, alors je suis certain que... Il réduit sa voix à un murmure. N°1 pourrait faire encore mieux.

\- J'imagine que je peux y jeter un œil Matt...

\- OH MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Viens dans ma chambre vers 20h00 si tu peux. Juste... ne le dit à personne, surtout pas Mello, cria-t-il, puis il baissa rapidement la voix pour ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention.

\- Matt tu sais que je ne parle à personne. dis je.

\- Bien sûr, suis-je bête... Je sais que tu ne le diras à personne. Merci... Merci encore Near. À plus tard. dit-il en sautillant gaiement hors de la pièce.

En règle générale, je ne joue pas aux jeux vidéo, mais celui-ci avait l'air productif. Quoi que ce soit qui exerce l'esprit à un tel degré doit avoir du mérite. Ne vous y méprenez pas, Matt n'est pas stupide. Il occupe la position de n°3 dans notre groupe, et c'est quelque chose dont on peut être fier, même si ce n'est pas le meilleur. Je pense honnêtement qu'il pourrait nous surpasser Mello et moi dans beaucoup de domaines s'il se concentrait un peu plus sur son travail. Cependant lui ou son esprit ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. Je pense qu'un jour ses dons seront révélés autrement qu'avec des notes.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je me suis rendu dans sa chambre comme promis. Il m'a fallu à peu prés cinq minutes pour comprendre ce qui le bloquait depuis si longtemps. Je me sentait mal. Pour de vrai. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir l'air d'un frimeur, mais à ma grande surprise, Matt ne l'interpréta pas de cette façon. Il était en admiration plus qu'autre chose. Je lui montrai ce qu'il faisait mal, en espérant que cette leçon lui servirait à l'avenir. La stratégie requiert certaines prédispositions. J'étais plutôt chanceux de ce côté là.

Notre conversation dériva quelque peu et je découvris que Matt était une personne plutôt plaisante. Je ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé, comme c'est le cas avec la plupart des gens ici, mais il avait l'air facile de s'entendre avec lui. Quoiqu'il semblait incroyablement curieux à mon propos..

\- Tu gardes beaucoup de choses pour toi, Near. Parfois c'est difficile de savoir ce que tu penses. Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il franchement.

J'imagine que la plupart des gens me décriraient ainsi. J'ai tendance à ne pas montrer d'émotion. C'est inutile puisqu'elles interférent partout et influencent notre jugement.

\- Au cas où te ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Matt, je ne suis pas très apprécié dans les environs. Certains pensent que je suis froid, mais ça n'a rien de personnel. C'est juste ma façon d'être.

\- Je suppose que oui, mais on n'a l'impression que tu ne t'amuses jamais. Je te vois souvent t'occuper avec tes jouets, mais tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'y prendre plaisir. C'est comme si tu étais programmé. dit-il.

\- Les jouets m'aident à manifester physiquement les différents scénarios auxquels je pense. Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que je suis doué pour la stratégie.

\- Merde ! Tu as besoin de te détendre un peu, Near ! Il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie.

-...

\- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te critiquer. Tu m'as bien aidé après tout. s'excusa-t-il.

\- C'est rien, Matt. Je sais que la plupart des gens n'arrivent pas à me comprendre. Vraiment ce n'est rien.

Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas légèrement décontenancé, mais je ne lui en ai rien fait savoir puisque ce n'était pas intentionnel.

\- Je me demandais... peut-être qu'on pourrait passer un peu plus de temps ensemble. Je pourrais te montrer ce que je fais pendant mon temps libre et on vois si ça te convient. Si tu t'ennuies tu me le dis. proposa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'y renoncer. Ce n'est pas très souvent que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi, alors je n'allai pas refuser, même si je pensais que c'était futile.

\- Retrouves moi demain après les cours et on verra ce que tu as en stock. répondis-je en ponctuant ma phrase d'un sourire froid.

\- Ça marche. Merci encore, Near. Vraiment. dit-il sincèrement.

\- Je t'en prie.

Et avec ça, je suis retourné dans ma chambre. Une partie de moi avait réellement hâte de le revoir. Je suppose qu'on pourrait appeler ça de l'anxiété ? C'était un sentiment étrange pour moi. Je l'enfouis profondément en moi, ne voulant pas me faire de faux espoirs.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)

NellyParker


End file.
